


Starstruck

by Reonlyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Circus, Clown Morse Code, Clowns, Comedy, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Really Bad Pick Up Lines, Yuya x Jaden but Yuya is a bishounen and a clown, honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reonlyn/pseuds/Reonlyn
Summary: The circus is coming to town and Judai Yuki can hardly wait! Will Judai be able to see Sakaki Yuya, the famous entertainment duelist and local heart throb, perform or is there something else in store?
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 10





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one so much

The circus was coming to town and Judai could hardly wait. It wasn’t because Sho was making a ruckus about how fun it would be to go or the amount of fried food Kenzan talked about tempted him. Rather, he had already been a long time fan of the famous entertainment duelist Yuya ever since he debuted. One of the main acts included an entertainment duel between Yuya and his rival Reiji and Judai needed to see this. It wasn’t difficult for the three to skip class, but the line to the circus was longer than any of them expected. 

“Are you kidding me saurus!?” Although Kenzan wasn’t short, he was struggling to survey the crowd that had gathered, peering over a sea of heads of mostly girls.  
“Why’s there so many girls?” Sho muttered mostly in confusion until he got a glimpse of the person at the entrance. Yuya’s bishounen face nearly blinded Sho’s little gremlin eyes and the tiny man yelped in pain as he squeezed his eyes closed. Judai however was fascinated. He’d never seen his idol in person before. Yuya was wearing a sort of circus themed idol outfit in orange and green only with some big clown shoes and was holding a tiny horn he could honk. His long eyelashes and well glossed lips captivated Judai. 

The other boy caught Judai’s glance and winked at him. Judai turned beet red. The clown was just too pretty. Yuya took out the horn and started to honk it. Honk. Honk honk honk honk. Honk honk. Honk. Honk honk honk honk. It was Clown Morse Code for I love you but Judai was too stupid to understand.  
Judai blinked. He wasn’t sure what was happening.

He didn’t have time to interpret it as the crowd started to move again into the fairgrounds. Kenzan started up a ruckus as he nearly bowled over Sho on his way to grab tempura from a food stand, leaving Judai behind.

“Big bro come on!” Sho called over to Judai, whose attention had immediately wandered to a tent that looked like a tomato that everyone seemed to ignore. As if transfixed, Judai drew closer to it, the sound of Sho’s confusion and unwillingness to leave the chaotic Kenzan’s rampage behind faded away. He opened the tent flap and stepped inside.

Honk honk honk. A familiar sound. Faint jingling could be heard in the esoteric room and the heavy scent of perfume filled the air. The jingling got louder as a clown in a mask and an orange and green outfit drew closer. Jingle jangle. 

“Is that you Yuya?” Judai’s heart raced faster. He didn’t know why he said that. The clown paused to take off his mask to reveal Yuya’s beautiful bishie face. Honk.  
“You’re Judai, yes?” Yuya’s voice was as smooth as butter.  
“How did you know? I--” Judai’s eyes grew larger. “I’ve always been a fan! I’m so excited to see you duel!”  
Yuya drew in closer. His face was inches apart from Judai’s, making Judai’s heart beat faster.  
“I’ve heard of you. You’re famous around here,” Yuya stopped moving forward. “I didn’t realize the famous Judai Yuki was also a cutie.”  
Judai quickly looked away from Yuya’s face as the heat rose to his own.  
“If you want, I could lay you face down in my spell zone sometime,” Yuya continued.Then, more softly. “Cause you’ve activated my trap card.”  
Judai soul could be seen leaving his body as he couldn’t help himself. He held on tightly to Yuya, burying his face into the other’s shoulder.  
“I’d...I’d like to fuse with you,” Judai whispered.  
“Then I’ll see you here? After my duel?” Yuya winked and pulled away from the hug.  
“Right. I promise,” Judai let go reluctantly and was led out of the tent. 

He couldn’t wait for Yuya’s duel to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
